


In The Night

by Tortellini



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Long, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One-Sided Attraction, Period-Typical Homophobia, Season/Series 03, Unrequited Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: ...I hear them talk. Coldest story ever told...somewhere far along this road...about a man so heartless. How could he be so heartless? Or: John Bates does something actually nice for Mr. Barrow and understands why the other’s heart is broken.Oneshot/drabble





	In The Night

John Bates doesn’t particularly like Thomas Barrow. No that’s too kind. If he was being honest he’d say he really despises him. And the feeling is strongly mutual though Mr. Bates has never done anything to make him hate him so much. Besides be hired for the job the other had wanted. But that was something like thirteen years ago by now. 

Anyway. Thomas is in Mr. Bates’ debt for a few things by now. 

* * *

“Mr. Bates.” Thomas says—though he’s Mr. Barrow now since he’s the ‘Under Butler’ (whatever the hell that's supposed to be). He says it coolly. Mr. Bates looks up from earning something for his Lordship. He glances at him, acknowledging him, before going back to his work. 

“Hello Thomas.” 

“Mr. Barrow now,” Thomas says automatically. Mr. Bates refrains from rolling his eyes. Thomas is now a busy man. He doesn’t have time to just bother Mr. Bates anymore. So there must be a reason he’s here. 

“...have you by any chance seen Jimmy? Carson’s been looking for him.”

Is it Mr. Bates’ imagination or does he see a different look on Thomas’ face just then? Poor bloke. Truly. 

“I have not,” Mr. Bates answers mildly. “But I’m almost finished with this.” He looks down at the sock and as he does so he cuts the thread. “I could look for him if you’d like. I’m sure Mr. Carson works you ragged.”

”Much obliged,” Thomas says over his shoulder. But Mr. Bates understands.

* * *

Jimmy Kent, first footman, is a rascal. Mr. Bates thinks this as he stands up, cane carefully in hand. Sure he’s handsome. He’s got wavy blonde hair (dirty blonde). And all of the charming characteristics that a doorman needs. However he’s also vain and cheeky. 

Mr. Bates has nothing truly against the boy despite this. Thomas Barrow is all-forgiving on too many levels when it comes to Jimmy. But it hurts to watch. Someone blatantly, innocently, putting their life out and you know—but they don’t—that the other person feels nothing. 

Mr. Bates might not actually like Jimmy. It’s all very odd. He and Thomas are not and will never be the best of mates. But he did after all save Thomas’ career (and him from going to prison). 

Anyway. Thomas Barrow and Jimmy Kent are friends now. But only that. 

Mr. Bates walks out of the Servant’s Hall, slow and quiet. Past the boot room. Empty. Past the butler and the housekeeper’s offices. Not empty but devoid of who he seeks. He goes out the back door and into the dark courtyard. 

“Jimmy Kent!”

Someone gasps. Sure enough a tousled blonde head appears. Followed then by some girl. 

“Mr. Bates!” Jimmy steps to where Bates can actually see him. He’s wearing clothes, thank god. Though it might serve him right if Thomas found him otherwise. It doesn’t take much to guess what he and the girl were doing. 

Mr. Bates crosses his arms. 

Jimmy to his credit looks sheepish. He turns to girl then: “I’ll see you inside, luv.” So she did work here after all. 

The girl smiles and glancing adoringly at Jimmy she disappears back inside. Once she’s gone Bates looks back at him again. “Carson was looking for you,” he says finally. 

“Work never ends, does it?” He says with a grin, sticking his cap back on his head. “Well I appreciate you fetching me Mr. Bates. Guess I should be going back inside now.”

He makes to move part him but Mr. Bates stops him with a gentle hand to his chest. “Your shirt, James.”

Jimmy flushes. It’s buttoned incorrectly. Someone as prude as Mr. Bates has caught him. But Bates only smiles. 

“Better me than Mr. Carson. Do it up correctly now.”

Jimmy does and Bates waits for him. About halfway through oddly enough he pulls out a lighter. “For the light,” he says at the perplexed look on Mr. Bates’ face. “I don’t want to do them wrong again!”

”So you smoke?” Bates said. 

“Yeah. Just started. Mr. Barrow got me this lighter.” He sounds fond. But then he sort of freezes. “Mr. Bates? You’re not gonna tell, are you?”

”You have to be more careful.”

Jimmy relaxes and grins again, the color coming back to rosy cheeks. “Oh thank god!”

”I’m serious. You really need to be careful.” Uncharted territory. He’d continue anyway. “What if Mr. Barrow had found you two?”

Jimmy looks at him blankly. “So what? He would’ve let me go too. We’re friends.” 

First of all just because Jimmy was friends with someone doesn’t mean he could do whatever he wants. Second of all if Thomas had found Jimmy and a girl out here kissing... 

It would destroy him. 

How could Jimmy not understand this? 

“Mr. Bates.” There’s an edge to his voice now. “We’re friends.”

”Yes. Now get in there Jimmy. Before Carson blows a fuse.”

He still looks wary but he goes inside again. Mr. Bates stays out for a moment longer. Yes he thinks wearily. Jimmy is friends with Thomas Barrow. But the feeling isn’t mutual, not really. Thomas is actually in love with him. 

* * *

 

“Mr. Bates.”

”Mr. Barrow.” 

Mr. Bates looks at the Under Butler in the still empty Servant’s Hall and says quietly, “There’s something I think you should be made aware of.” 

He relays the scene of him and Jimmy outside. Leaving out the last bits. Finally, Thomas looks at him expressionless though not quite emotionless as he might hope. 

“I appreciate your concern, Mr. Bates,” Thomas says slowly. “And I won’t do anything about it.”

Mr. Bates stares at the man who just mere years ago would’ve jumped at the chance of revenge. Of firing a maid for kissing the boy he loves.

”...because even if I did,” he continued. “Jimmy will just be hurt. He won’t ever love me like I do. No matter what.”

 

 

 


End file.
